


I Found

by Bootsrcool



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootsrcool/pseuds/Bootsrcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic on Daryls thoughts after Coda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Camryn Lovett](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Camryn+Lovett).



> Song fic
> 
> Amber Run - I found

_And I'll use you as a warning sign, that if you talk enough sence that you'll lose your mind._

 

I sat there, beneth a tree, staring at a barn. I was seein' a different barn, though. I was seein' an' open field, with cattle wanderin' an' a pretty farm house, jus' like I used ta picture when I was a kid.

_And I'll use you as a focal point, so I don't lose sight of what I want._

I was lookin' at Hershel, as he stood under the tree with five graves, giving a euligy for his late wife, son, Otis, Sophia, and Dale.

_I've moved further than I thought I could. But I miss you more than I thought I would._

I was picturin' Patricia, Lori an' Maggie, helping out with dinner, or laundry. Patricia helpin' anyone who asked. Even stitched up my shirt when I ripped it lookin' for a little girl in the woods. 

_I'll use you as a warning sign, that if you talk enough sense that you'll lose your mind._

I was thinkin' about a blond haired girl whose smile would be contagous. You couldn't not smile.

_'Ill use you as a makeshift gauge, of how much to give and how much to take._

Remembered her big blue round eyes, how they would sparkle when happy, and dimmer in sadness.

_I'll use you as a warning sign, that you'll lose your mind._

And then I remembered how my faith, hope and light at the end of the tunnel, went out like blowing a candle out. Watching that light dissapear, diminish, gone like a breeze. 

_I found love where it wasnt supposed to be,_

_Right in front of me,_

_Talk some sense to me._

_Oh and I found love where it wasn't supposed to be,_

_Right in front of me,_

_Talk some sense to me._

 

And all that was left was darkness.

 


End file.
